1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of land vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for land vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trucking is a huge industry and there are millions of trucks on the roads at any given time. Trucks are used to transport all manner of goods and are an integral link in the supply chain for nearly all goods.
Trucks, especially large trucks, generally have various systems, such as the brake system, that include some form of fluid-operated element. Fluids are supplied to such elements via fluid lines that extend from some sort of reservoir or control system to the element. Such fluid lines are often located beneath the truck or some part of the truck. As such, these lines are exposed to the roadway and may be damaged if they contact the roadway or with debris that may be present on the roadway and which can be driven up into the air when the truck passes over the debris. Ice is one source of such debris.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for maintaining fluid lines on a truck in a position that is as safe as possible from exposure to a roadway or to debris on that roadway.
Presently, such fluid lines are stored on trucks by means which include springs to hold the fluid lines taut. However, these spring-loaded mechanisms may become damaged or loose over time. As such, the fluid line can sag and become exposed to the dangers discussed above.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for maintaining fluid lines on a truck in a position which is as safe as possible from exposure to a roadway or to debris on that roadway and which is not likely to lose its ability to maintain the fluid hose in a safe location.
Still further, presently known means may be difficult to check to determine if the means is still functioning in an adequate manner. Even if degradation in performance of the means is known, it may be difficult to correct the problem because of the location of the hose support systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for maintaining fluid lines on a truck in a position that is as safe as possible from exposure to a roadway or to debris on that roadway which is not likely to lose its ability to maintain the fluid hose in a safe location and is easy to monitor and maintain.
In some instances, due to environmental conditions, age, or the like, some fluid hoses on trucks tend to change shape or length. If the hose is secured in position, such shape change may damage the hose or degrade its performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for maintaining fluid lines on a truck in a position that is as safe as possible from exposure to a roadway or to debris on that roadway which is not likely to lose its ability to maintain the fluid hose in a safe location and is easy to monitor and maintain and which will permit the hose to function efficiently even if the hose changes shape or size.
Some trucks have a sliding axle system and such systems may place tension on hoses associated with elements mounted on the sliding axle.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for maintaining fluid lines on a sliding axle vehicle in a desired position and at a desired tension.